


something human

by citizen_erased_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Massage, Soft Eruris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen_erased_0/pseuds/citizen_erased_0
Summary: I need something humanAnd I need your love





	something human

-How can there even be so much strength in those tiny fingers of yours? – he chuckles softly, but winces immediately as the smaller man tightens his grip on his shoulders. – Oh, come on Levi, have mercy on your old man.   
-You sure talk a lot for someone who has their neck within those little fingers’ strangling range.  
Such a deadpan voice. If Erwin hadn’t known him for so long, he would have probably taken this as an actual threat. Instead, he reaches back to slightly pinch Levi’s belly and is instantly rewarded with a deeply offended “ouch”. Erwin captures the smaller hand with his own before Levi gets the chance to move it. After a few lazy attempts to free himself, the owner of the trapped hand gives in, sighing wearily.   
-And you sure talk back too much for a petty T-shirt thieve, - smirking in triumph, Erwin murmurs.  
He tilts his head, taking the man’s hand to his lips, and kisses his palm softly. He can’t help but smile against the calloused skin, almost feeling the grimace of disgust on Levi’s face.  
-Oh, what are you grinning about, you old nasty pervert?   
Okay now, he might joke about his age every so often, but hearing it coming from his younger boyfriend strikes an unexpectedly painful blow to his ego. He lets go of Levi’s hand, staring at the floor blankly.   
\- Am I really that old, huh?  
Levi’s hands flinch, then start rubbing Erwin’s tense shoulders once again, this time way more gently, slowly working his way down his back.  
-A decrepit old geezer, - he says quietly, a smile in his voice. Erwin’s chest tightens.   
-You love this geezer, don’t you, - that is not a question, and they both know it.  
-Oh, you’re so going to a nursing home.  
-Fine by me, as long as I get to see you as my sexy full-time caregiver.   
Erwin closes his eyes and slumps back against the smaller man, who makes a tiny sound of protest.  
-Oi, there’s no way I can massage those fossils of yours like that.  
-It’s okay. Let the old man rest for a bit.

The room is silent. The smaller man absentmindedly runs his fingers through the blond hair, listening to the sleeping man’s soft breathing. A habit he can’t seem to break yet.  
-I love this old geezer, don’t I.  
He closes his eyes, pretending not to notice that big smile on his lover’s lips.


End file.
